pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Libertarian Party of Canada
| president = Coreen Corcoran | foundation = | ideology = Libertarianism Classical liberalism Voluntaryism Non-interventionism Fiscal conservatism Laissez-faire Civil libertarianism | position = Centre-Right | headquarters = 372 Rideau St., Suite 205 Ottawa, Ontario | international = International Alliance of Libertarian Parties InterLibertarians | website = | country = Canada | native_name = Parti libertarien du Canada | _subheader = Active federal party | dissolution = | colours = Yellow / Indigo | membership = | seats1_title = Seats in the House of Commons | seats1 = | seats2_title = Seats in the Senate | seats2 = | state = Canada | parties_dab1 = List of federal political parties in Canada | elections_dab1 = List of Canadian federal general elections | footnotes = }} The Libertarian Party of Canada ( ) is a federal political party in Canada, founded in 1973. The party subscribes to classical liberal tenets of the libertarian movement across Canada. The mission of the party is to reduce the size, scope and cost of government. Policies the party advocates for include: ending drug prohibition, lowering taxes, protecting gun rights and non-interventionism. History The party was founded on July 7, 1973 by Bruce Evoy , who became its first chairman, and seven others. Evoy ran for election to Parliament in the 1974 federal election in the Toronto riding of Rosedale. The party achieved registered status in the 1979 federal election by running more than fifty candidates. The party described itself as Canada's "fourth party" in the 1980s , but it has since been displaced by new parties such as the Bloc Québécois and the Green Party of Canada. The party declined to join the Reform Party of Canada when it was formed in 1987 . Many libertarians were also attracted to provincial Progressive Conservative parties that moved to the right during the 1990s in Ontario under Mike Harris, and in Alberta under Ralph Klein. The decline in the party's membership and resources resulted in Elections Canada removing their status as a registered party immediately before the 1997 federal election when the party failed to run the minimum fifty candidates needed to maintain its registration. Jean-Serge Brisson led the party from May 22, 2000 until May 18, 2008 when he was succeeded by Dennis Young. Young defeated outgoing party president Alan Mercer for the leadership. Savannah Linklater was elected deputy leader. In May 2011, Katrina Chowne was elected leader of the Libertarian Party. In May 2014, Tim Moen was elected leader of the Libertarian Party. In the 2015 federal election, the party fielded 72 candidates and solidified their position as the 6th federal party in Canada, with growth over 500% from the 2011 elections. The next Federal Libertarian Party of Canada Convention will take place in Ottawa from July 5 through July 7, 2018, concluding on the 45th anniversary of the party. Election results The party also nominated a number of candidates to run in by-elections: * 1980 by-election: 1 * 1981 by-election: 1 * 1982 by-election: 1 * 1990 by-election: 2 * 1995 by-election: 1 * 2008 by-election: 1 * 2010 by-election: 1 * 2012 by-election: 3 * 2013 by-election: 3 * 2014 by-election: 2 Sources: 1974: Libertarian Party of Canada News, July/August 1974, 4. 1979-2006: Parliament of Canada History of the Federal Electoral Ridings since 1867 Leaders See also * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 2015 Canadian federal election * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 2011 Canadian federal election * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 2008 Canadian federal election * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 2006 Canadian federal election * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 1993 Canadian federal election * Libertarian Party of Canada candidates, 1988 Canadian federal election * British Columbia Libertarian Party * Libertarian Party of Manitoba * Ontario Libertarian Party References External links * *Libertarian Party of Canada - Canadian Political Parties and Political Interest Groups - Web Archive created by the University of Toronto Libraries Category:Federal political parties in Canada Category:Libertarian parties Category:Libertarian Party of Canada Category:Organizations based in Ottawa Category:Political parties established in 1973 Category:1973 establishments in Ontario Category:Non-interventionist parties